


Work out

by tiredd_writer



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:26:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredd_writer/pseuds/tiredd_writer





	Work out

I need to lift weights so I can slam a girl against the wall and kiss her senseless and when her knees buckle I can hoist her up and support her that’s the dream


End file.
